


Curtains

by SYNdicate930



Series: HyungWonho one shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Peeping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYNdicate930/pseuds/SYNdicate930
Summary: Does the fellow realize the state of his blinds, Hyungwon ponders, sliding his chair to the left for an elevated view, or is this on purpose?In which Wonho should learn to close his blinds, and Hyungwon sees more than he should. Not that Hyungwon minds.





	Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Jealousy era hair!!

_ He's at it again _ . 

Seated at his desk positioned snugly between his dresser and minuscule bed, Hyungwon’s stream of concentration ripples sporadically at the view through his window. Behind his laptop screen, in the building across the sidewalk and chaotically untrimmed lawn, he catches a vague glimpse of a figure, of a young man with jet black hair pacing about his dorm, bending at the waist here and there, picking up clothes and books from his dorm floor. From nights prior, Hyungwon has in his possession a handful of accidental deductions from his time spent at his desk, capturing glances through the gaps of his white blinds whenever his tired senses lose focus on homework, or become sore from hours of staring at his laptop screen.

For one thing, the gentleman across the way is an utter slob; bending, straightening, bending, straightening, perpetually tidying his cramped dorm only to ruin the space the following day. He hangs his clothes only to toss them on the floor, puts his books away on his wooden shelf yet leaves them at the foot of his bed after returning from a long day. It’s a mindless waste of time, Hyungwon thinks. Additionally, the flow of boys and girls through his door is minimal, if not completely stunted. He's a modest young man, with an apparent good heart. Hyungwon has passed him through the tunnels and halls across campus frequently. They cross paths seemingly every day of the week, with the exception of the weekends. On Thursdays, it’s as if Hyungwon cannot escape him, appearing in his morning statistics lab, nineteenth century literature course, and the resident’s student cafeteria in the Arthur Maddison Hall building. 

Up close, he has a very nice face, and a physique which competes with that of a modern-day Adonis, all wide shoulders, and taut muscles that ripple beneath wondrously pale skin. But it's not like he intends to pay him such a peculiar amount of attention. He is but a mere a stranger, just another student with high-hopes and even higher levels of stress. 

Returning to his paper, Hyungwon begins to edit his reference page, adding a chapter from his Introductory Physics textbook to the comprehensive and detailed list tiredly. It's due in a few days, and he's barely done anything about it up until just an hour ago. Life's a bitch, and there's too much to keep track of nowadays; his part-time job, social life, convincing his mother in the next town over he’s doing perfectly fine on his own, and pushing his grades as high as possible to overcompensate for flunking first year anatomy and physiology. It's killing him, but it's bearable. Kind of. It’s been days since his last meltdown, and, truthfully, that’s good enough for him. 

"One more paragraph and a conclusion, and I'll be done." For now. Until it's time to edit and format the essay tomorrow afternoon. 

Reclining in his computer chair, he stretches his arm above his head and releases a prolonged yawn, eyes watering in the outer corners as he arches his back. Dropping his arms, he spins himself once in his computer chair before returning to his work. In the corner of his eye, beyond the horizon of his slim Macbook, he is offered the foreign sight of pale skin and damp onyx hair. His fingers come to a halt, and his eyes zone in. He must've just gotten back from the showers.

Hyungwon tries to readjust his stare, but his eyes refuse to budge, beguiled by the contour of sumptuous muscles and seemingly untouched flesh. Does the fellow realize the state of his blinds, Hyungwon ponders, sliding his chair to the left for an elevated view, or is this on purpose? Regardless, Hyungwon finds himself ogling the young man, even going so far as to lean over his laptop and textbook in order to pry his own blinds just a tiny bit wider, for a better view. 

A pretty face is bound to come with a magnificent composition to match, he figures. It shouldn't be so surprising. But it  _ is _ . And it enchants him. His back muscles are defined, curving splendidly, sculpted and contoured as if marble, whilst twisting his body from side to side as he stretches. The towel around the stranger’s hips slips from his person, and, with a red face and wide brown eyes, Hyungwon panics the instant the man turns around, as if sensing something astray. Hyungwon ducks, slamming his laptop shut, and leaving the gap between his blinds in place, open and guilty. 

Yeah, that's enough work for tonight. 

He still has three days before he has to hand in his paper, anyway.

_He did it again_ .

Standing in the center of his room, positioned quaintly between his bookshelf and mahogany desk, Hoseok’s stream of consciousness is directed at the view through his window as he turns in place. Beyond his desk by the window, in the building across the sidewalk and chaotically untrimmed lawn, he watches the outline of a figure, of a young man with pink hair resembling cherry blossoms in full-bloom drop to the floor of his dorm, closing his laptop upon descent. He waits a few seconds, with mirthful gleam in his eyes as the top of the strangers candy-colored hair moves from his desk out of view. Hoseok laughs to himself - the image of a person as tall as that young man, crawling on all fours to escape his line of sight, only to still be seen. It’s highly entertaining, really. 

From nights prior, Hoseok has in his possession an abundance of deductions from his time spent in his dorm, capturing glances through his opened white blinds whenever he cleans his room, or comes home from a long day.

And every time, he's caught the young man staring - not that he's complaining because, truthfully, Hoseok's rather flattered. Whoever this pink-haired boy is, Hoseok think's he's quite the looker himself, long-limbed, well-proportioned (though on the skinny side, Hoseok adores it), and stunning facial features. Hoseok is especially a fan of the boy's thin legs and full lips. 

Hoseok saunters over to close his blinds and checks his calendar on the wall beside his window. 

“Nice. Tomorrow’s Thursday.” Hoseok says to himself. A wide smile crosses his lips. 


End file.
